


Patience is a Virtue

by Emerald



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald/pseuds/Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A declaration of love Mick/Josef</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge response - "Mick comes to Josef after realizing that he and Beth can never work. He storms into the middle of a poker game declares his undying love for Josef. Josef replies, I'm sorry Mick, I just don't believe in swinging that way, you are a far more adventurous soul than I am".
> 
> (thanks to cassysj for the idea/challenge)

“Read em and weep” Josef declared triumphantly as he threw the hand of cards he was holding down onto the table in front of him, invoking a collective groan from the other Vampires gathered around him who had not fared as well in this latest round of five-card stud poker.

“That’s the fourth straight hand in a row I’ve lost” Guillermo muttered darkly, as he slumped back in the chair opposite Josef.

“Well you should try and play better then, shouldn’t you” Josef smirked at him in reply. “Come on” he said then, as he began to shuffle the deck and deal out the next round of hands “who’s up for another game?”

“Count me out” Guillermo was about to say, but his words were cut off by the sudden appearance of one rather drunk, staggering Mick St John bursting through the door of Josef’s private office and strolling determinedly up to where Josef sat, regarding Mick’s approach with a mixture of surprise and bemusement playing over his features.

“Mick” he began to say with a forced smile and faux breeziness, “so nice of you to join…”

“I love you” Mick blurted out, the words running into one another as he slurred under the effects of the alcohol laced blood he had been drinking for most of the night.

“Well of course you do, Mick” Josef grinned up at him and then added, with tongue firmly planted in cheek, cocking one eyebrow in an expression of sarcasm “I’m flattered, but you know I don’t swing that way, you’re a far more adventurous soul than I am”

“Yeah right” Josef heard Ryder mutter under his breath with a snort of laughter, just to the left of him.

“What?” Josef turned to Ryder and pretended to look perfectly indignant for a moment, “I don’t. Well only on Tuesdays and Fridays” he added with a chuckle and another quick raise of an eyebrow.

"Josef, did you hear what I said?” Mick’s voice raised a distinct octave as he interrupted the conversation at hand and stared at Josef, wide eyed and pleading.

“I heard you Mick” Josef gritted his teeth in reply and stood up to grab Mick firmly by the arm, “and you’re drunk” he hissed at him as he began to drag him back towards the door of the office.

“I am not drunk” Mick shot back at him, shaking his arm from Josef’s grasp. As a matter of fact he was just shy of being completely inebriated, just enough for Josef’s words to penetrate through the haze of alcohol and sting.

“Alright Mick, whatever you say” Josef relented, placing a hand on Mick’s chest and offering him a nonchalant smile.

He figured he ought to give Mick a break; after all it wasn’t like this was the first time Mick had come bursting in somewhere, uninvited and making ridiculous declarations of love. If he thought about it he couldn’t really blame him for it either, he’d probably had another fight with Beth, relationships between Vampires and humans could be difficult at the best of times and it stood to reason he would confuse the constancy of the physical relationship and friendship they shared for something other than what it was, or so he liked to believe.

“Go downstairs and sleep it off” Josef instructed Mick gently, pausing for a moment to smooth the lapels of his coat and straighten the collar of his shirt, “you can borrow my freezer for a while.” He gave Mick’s arm a quick reassuring squeeze and watched as he turned away reluctantly and stumbled out the door.

“Alright, now where were we?” Josef forced another smile and turned back towards the others, clapping his hands together in a gesture of cheerfulness far greater than what he actually felt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I thought you said you didn’t swing this way, Josef” Mick mumbled half to himself a few hours later, as he lay back in the glowing blue light of the freezer and felt Josef climb into the freezer, naked, with him and wrap his lips around his growing erection, one hand stroking the shaft of his cock with firm, deliberate strokes at the same time.

“It’s Friday, Mick” Josef raised his head and grinned up at him, his hand still stroking the length of him from base to tip. “Besides” he added casually, releasing Mick’s cock and hurriedly retrieving a small tube of lubricant from a shelf next to the freezer, “you know what I meant. I don’t do love and I don’t do relationships, Mick. You should know that by now”.

He quickly squeezed a small amount of the slippery fluid onto two of his fingers, before sliding back up along Mick’s body.

“So what happened this time” he asked as he pressed the tips against Mick’s anus and carefully pushed his fingers inside his passage, “did you have another fight”

“No. Yes. Sort of” Mick panted and snarled with frustration, “Look” he added sharply, “do you think we could possibly talk about this another time. _Like how about when your fingers aren’t in my arse stroking against my prostate and almost about to make me come_ ”

“Suit yourself” Josef shrugged, matter of fact, and carefully pulled his fingers out of Mick’s arse, replacing them with his cock as he moved over on top of Mick and pushed his legs back against his chest, pressing the head of his own erection against Mick’s entrance before thrusting the full length of himself inside him.

“You know you can talk to me about stuff with Beth” he told Mick nonchalantly, as he slowly withdrew his cock almost to the tip and then thrust back into him, repeating the motion over and over again, picking up the pace a little more each time.

“I know, Josef. Ok” Mick gritted his teeth and snarled in Josef’s ear as he clung to his shoulders and dug his fingers into the flesh of his back.

“I’m just saying…”

“JOSEF, for fucksake shut up about it. I don’t want to talk about my issues with Beth when you’ve got your cock buried in my arse”

Josef rolled his eyes at Mick and let out a slightly indignant huff of breath, before falling silent. Mick went to kiss him then, brushing his lips softly against Josef’s mouth. Josef quickly moved out the way, burying his head into Mick’s shoulder instead, before Mick had a chance to try and deepen the kiss. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t like kissing Mick, he was even agreeable to it on the odd occasion, it was more the fact that he felt kissing was intimate and this wasn’t supposed to be intimate. This was about fucking and getting off, no strings attached, or so he tried to tell himself.

He felt Mick’s body tense beneath him then, back arched and head thrown back, his breath coming in rapid panting snarls as he hung on the brink of orgasm and then slipped over the edge, sinking his fangs sharply into the side of Josef’s neck as he dug his fingers deeper into the skin of his back and rode out his climax, growling with pleasure. A few moments later Josef joined him, snarling out his own release and biting into the muscular flesh of Mick’s shoulder.

“So what are we going to do?” Mick asked, after the last pulsations of their respective orgasms had ebbed away and Josef had slipped his cock from Mick’s arse, rolling off to lie next to him, one arm draped casually over his chest.

“About what?”

“About us”

“There is no us, Mick” Josef replied firmly, propping himself up onto one arm and looking down at Mick. “ _Not yet at least_ ” he added silently to himself.

Mick opened his mouth and drew in a breath ready to offer some sort of protest, but Josef halted his words. “You’re going to go back to Beth and you’re going to sort out whatever is wrong and the two of you are going to be very happy together” he quickly instructed.

“And what if I don’t want to go back to Beth” Mick replied simply, “What if I’ve realised that Beth and I will never really work and it’s ridiculous for either one of us to keep banging our heads against a brick wall”

“It’s not like you to give up without a fight, Mick” Josef told him, without a trace of the usual sarcasm he might have otherwise used to say those words.

“But…”

“No Mick. Ok, just no” Josef shook his head and let out a frustrated breath, before clambering out of the freezer and collecting his clothes from the floor, “There is nothing for you in a relationship with me” he told him with far more determination than what he otherwise felt, as he quickly got re-dressed and then turned to leave, pausing only for the briefest of moments to lean down and give Mick a quick parting kiss.

“Go back to Beth, Mick.” He repeated over his shoulder once more, just before he walked out the door to go back upstairs, leaving Mick alone in the soft blue glow of the freezer, staring up at the ceiling in silent reverie, quietly adding to himself,

“ _I can wait for you, unlike Beth I have eternity. Patience is a virtue after all_ ”


End file.
